Tomoyo, No existe el amor
by Lyncri
Summary: Ella lo ama, el ama a otra y esta otra a su vez ama a otro. Que pasaria si Erio amase a sakura y a su vez Tomoyo a Eriol.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo, no existe el amor

Me encuentro sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, pienso en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada… a lo lejos te veo, sonríes y la saludas, ella te lanza una melancólica mirada….

Se nota que la amas, se percibe que la adoras…

Mas sin embargo no eres mas que su mejor amigo….

Miro la escena con cierta tristeza¿ que no daría yo por q fueses feliz con ella? Pero eso es imposible… bueno tal vez no imposible pero si muy difícil de lograr tomando en cuenta la circunstancias… Me acerco a ustedes y los saludo con una bella sonrisa aunque dentro de mi algo agoniza… Ella me mira como agradeciéndome el salvarla ¿de ti? No lo se pero me observa con gratitud… Tú me diriges la mirada de siempre…con destello de amistad.

Nos ponemos a conversar, tu solo nos miras de reojo y entre escuchas lo que decimos; entonces aparece el…. El que se gana tus miradas rencorosas q muy bien sabes esconder por parte de ella es una mirada llena de dulzura y amor. Ella se despide de nosotros, el nos saluda amablemente, es nuestro amigo… tu mejor amigo….Se retiran es cuando tu me dices:  
-No entiendo! Por que sucede esto Tomoyo!  
-Tomoyo: Eriol, Eriol! Tu mismo le ayudaste a Shaoran para conquistar a Sakura  
-Eriol: Lo se, pero ¿Por que tengo q amarla tanto?  
-Tomoyo: Eriol al corazón no se le manda… a veces terminamos enamorados de quien menos esperamos….

-Eriol: Gracias por apoyarme Tomoyo, eres una de mis mejores amigas!  
-Tomoyo: De nada Eriol! n.n

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez mi sonrisa no es fingida…. Nada es fingido para ti…

No puedo evitar pensar como sucedió todo esto…como de la noche a la mañana de Sakura te enamoraste… tal vez siempre la amaste solo que no te diste cuenta antes… Supongo que al verla con el, al verla en sus brazos, viéndola amarlo supongo que algo en ti despertó, ese algo… ese amor…

Aun recuerdo el día que me dijiste que la amabas. Oh! Como dolió! Re cuerdo que ese día al fin me había armado de valor para decirte todo…

-Tomoyo: Eriol! Necesito hablar contigo

-Eriol: (con tristeza) Yo también

-Tomoyo: a si? Dime (mi corazón albergaba la idea de que tu también me amases y me lo fueses a decir en ese momento… que equivocada estaba….)

-Eriol: la amo! La amo!  
-Tomoyo: a quien? ( Adiós esperanza… algo dentro de mi comenzó a romperse…)

-Eriol: A sakura! Pero ahora ella esta con el! Con el! Mi mejor amigo!

Crash! Se termino de romper….mi corazón estaba hecho añicos… mi corazón era ahora inservible… me miraste y una tristeza mas grande me invadió… al ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas…lagrimas de amor….lagrimas por ella…

-Eriol: ( Secándose las lagrimas) Disculpa que halla explotado conmigo ¿ Que era lo que querías decirme?  
-Tomoyo: No, no era nada importante Eriol, Lamento no poder quedarme pero debo irme, te veo después… Espero que mejores

Comencé a caminar lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estuve lejos de tu vista comencé a correr y sin poder evitarlo el llanto se apodero de mi… Llegue a mi mansión y no puede evitar ¿ de que sirve tener todo esto si no te tengo a ti? Corrí a mi habitación y allí llore como nunca antes… llore por ti…

Recuerdo que no tenia deseos de nada… solo lloraba y tenia ganas de morir…

Tomoyo me pregunte ¿ es que no existe el amor para ti? Tal parece que no… Mi primer amor eres tu y tu primer amor es ella… mi mejor amiga… Sakura… quise odiarla, quise maldecirla…pero no pude ¿Como odias a alguien q amas? Ella no tiene la culpa….tampoco la tienes tu… la culpa es solo mía por enamorarme de ti…

No asistí a clases y eso los preocupo a todos… viniste a mi casa… bueno mejor dicho vinieron por que ella vino contigo…

-Sakura: tomoyo! Estas bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti!  
-Tomoyo: Sakura! No tienes por q preocuparte no tengo nada grave nada mas un dolo de cabeza ( Mentí! Como decirte la verdad!)

-Eriol: si, yo también estuve muy preocupado por ti

-Tomoyo: (sonrojada) ah, q mal q los preocupe…

-Sakura: Shaoran también quería venir pero no pudo el entrenador no lo dejo salir

-Eriol: si… shaoran – dijiste en un murmullo

-Tomoyo: quieren tomar algo?  
-Eriol: no, gracias y tu sakura? – Siempre la consultas en todo…

-Sakura: si, un vaso con agua por favor n.n

-Eriol: que sean dos en ese caso – y también la secundas…. No entiendo como es q ella no se ha dado cuenta aun… como quisiera ser ella…

-Tomoyo: si… y esbocé una sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que tal? Es uno de mis primeros fan fics y aun noa cabo espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben dejenme un comentario pequeñin aunq sea si les gusto, si no les gusto, sis soy un asco, lo q sea!


	2. Chapter 2

He aqui el capitulo 2, gracias a todos los q me dejaron un Reviews en serio muchas gracias n.n perdon por la demora pero tenia examenes finales pero ahora q toy libre! Muajajaja! ahora si escribire mas seguido n.n gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste n.n

Capi Dos:Adiós Eriol

Los días pasan y nuestra realidad es la misma, sigues amándola con locura y ella como siempre tan distraída que ni se entera…Shaoran ni lo sospecha y en mi refugias todos tus celos y sentimientos ahogados…

-Eriol: Tomoyo…he pensando mucho y creo q mejor me iré de regreso a Inglaterra…

La noticia me tomo por sorpresa me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…no quería q te fueras….te necesitaba allí…cerca y a la vez lejos…aguante la ganas de no llorar y te mire….

-Tomoyo: es por sakura verdad?

-Eriol: no soporto mas esto Tomoyo…estoy enamorado…muy enamorado…Sakura es una mujer bellísima no solo físicamente sino también interiormente…y el saber que mas podré tenerle me llena de pesar y amargura….

-Tomoyo: pero…nos harás falta…es decir…todos te extrañaremos…

-Eriol: Tomoyo…yo los extrañare a todos y sobre todo a ella…pero…tengo q olvidarla…seguir mi vida! No me iré para siempre…regresare…cuando logre sacarla de mi cabeza y de mi corazón…soy un chico fuerte…jejejeje supongo que lo lograre…

-Tomoyo: Eriol…tienes 17 años…tienes toda una vida por delante…habrán muchísimas mas mujeres…dispuestas a entregarlo todo por ti…pero si realmente quieres irte…cuentas con mi apoyo…

Te sonreí mostrando la mayor dulzura posible…me viste y me diste un abrazo…como me encantaba sentirte cerca…ojala y pudiese congelar el tiempo y quedarme así para siempre en tus brazos…pero no tengo la magia necesaria…y como para cualquier otro humano el tiempo corre también para mi…

-Eriol: me iré mañana…-dijiste con un suspiro

-Tomoyo: Mañana???- eso me tomo por sorpresa…esperaba que te fueras pero no tan pronto…

-Eriol: cuanto antes mejor…

-Tomoyo: a q hora partirás?

-Eriol: me voy en el vuelo de las 9

-Tomoyo: allí estaré para despedirme- sonreí y con la misma me levante ya no podía seguir conteniendo el llanto…comencé a caminar y con la mano me despedí…

Llore amargamente…pero debía de ser fuerte…recordé que me verías temprano en la mañana y no quería q me vieses en dicho estado…mis ojos no debían delatarme…

La mañana llego muy rápido…y llego la hora de despedirnos…creí que seria la única allí…sin embargo ellos también estaban allí…abrazados…sakura llorando se despidió de ti y te dio un recuerdo…Shaoran te abrazo fraternalmente…me miraste y caminaste hacia a mi…me diste un largo abrazo…nos separo el anuncio de q tu vuelo estaba por partir…corriste hasta tu puerta y nos dijiste…Adiós…las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mas no me importo…me di media vuelta y sin decir nada me fui…

Llegue a casa y quizás por reflejo me dirigí al estudio…tome los videos en los q aparecías tu de niño y comencé a verlos…uno por uno…a lo mejor soy masoquista…la verdad no lo se pero mientras los veía lo note…desde muy pequeño la querías…y el tiempo solo ayudo a madurar tus sentimientos…cada video era una lagrima mas sobre mis rostro y el cansancio y la irritación no me dejarían mas…me quede dormida con el paso de las horas…

Me propuse seguir mi vida sin ti…tenia que hacerme la idea de no estabas mas aquí…y q no volverías tan pronto…Seguí en la escuela y a pesar de que siempre fui una alumna aplicada decidí concentrarme en los estudios y al poco tiempo mis calificaciones no tenían comparación…distraerse en algo ayuda me decía a mi misma. Todos me felicitaban y admiraban por mi desempeño…seguí cantando y al poco tiempo gane el festival nacional…todos eran grandes logros para mi sin embargo…el premio y mayor logro q deseaba era tener tu corazón…

Que tal me quedo? Espero q fuese de su agrado n.n Please dejen reviews n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas!!**

Primeramente pedirles disculpas a todos aquellos q se toman la molestia de leer mi historia por no haber actualizado antes pero lamentablemente tuve problemas pc-tenicos jeje y no podia...se me borro todo! pero ahora ya ni modo hay q seguir...y por ello aqui esta la continuacion, quiza no este muy buena q digamos pero va con todo cariño para ustedes! Y a continuacion la Historia!

La suave brisa golpea mi rostro, veo el atardecer que hermoso es…Heme aquí, de vacaciones…o al menos eso parecen… y aunque este tan lejos de Japón…no puedo olvidar recordarte….Han pasado ya 5 años desde que partiste sin dejar rastro, nunca mas después desde aquel día en el aeropuerto volví a saber de ti…Sakura preguntaba por ti, Shaoran intentaba contactarte mas sin embargo todo parecía indicar que la tierra te había tragado…una parte de mi temía y otra parte imploraba q no volvieras…no quería seguirme haciendo daño…creí q con tu desaparición el olvido llegaría, vaya pensamiento…es q nunca me dijeron q un amor verdadero con la distancia se vuelve mas fuerte? Tal parece q no e inevitablemente el no verte me hacia mas anhelarte…y aunque delante de los ojos del mundo yo no sentía nada por ti, ante los ojos de todo había adoptado la misma posición q sakura y shaoran ir poco a poco olvidándose de la existencia de Eriol Hiraguizawua y seguir con mi vida…y así ha sido…Sabes? Seguí con mi pasión…me fui a estudiar diseño de modas a Francia y me gradué con honores de la mejor academia de moda, a mis 20 años obtuve un empleo en una de las mejores casas de moda de Paris…todo es triunfo para mi…y ahora veme 3 años después de ellos…La gran empresaria y guru de la moda Tomoyo Daidoji… segundas tantas revistas que escriben sobre mi…cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tenerme a mi, me describen como hermosa, joven, inteligente y sobre todo talentosa…claro obvian el detalle de heredera de una gran fortuna que seria quizás lo que mas atraería a los hombres…pero a mi no me importaba cualquier hombre por muy hermosos q fueran…me importabas tu…

Estando en la industria de la moda se conocen todo tipo de hombres…y mas si tu mejor amiga y su novio son de los dos modelos mas cotizados…así es sakura y shaoran estudiaron modelaje ambos…y son de los modelos mas cotizados…quizás de esto ya te hayas dado cuenta donde sea q estés…y a pesar de que ellos han hecho los mil y un esfuerzos por emparejarme no lo han logrado… ¿Cómo emparejar a alguien q no desea ser emparejado?? Todo tipo de modelos y hombres de mundo han intentado ir por mi…sin embargo ninguno llega a semejarse a ti… Sakura no se explica mi actuar, me dice q debo encontrar el amor, casarme y ser feliz?? Y quien dice q no he encontrado el amor?? El amor de mi vida siempre serás tu…aunque no me ames y aunque y como es muy probable ya te hayas olvidado de mi…yo siempre te recordare en lo mas hondo de mi corazón…

La brisa vuelve a golpear mi rostro y miro mi reloj…me indican las 6 y treinta es hora de partir tengo q ir a un evento…me sonreí…se supone q son vacaciones pero nunca descanso…si descanso es inevitable no acordarme de ti…

Llego a mi hotel y en pasillo me encuentro a sakura…vaya q ha cambiado…su cuerpo es mas fino ahora y sus rasgos y andar han sido elegantizados…siempre fue muy hermosa quizás por eso te fijaste en ella y no en mi…sin embargo es el corazón de sakura lo mas admirable de su ser…Me divisa a los lejos y me saluda alegremente, un sonoro tomoyo!! se escucha por el lugar, me acerco a ella y la regañada comienza…  
-Sakura: Tomoyo Daidoji!! Falta una hora para el evento y tu aquí!! Sube a cambiarte de inmediato!!

-Tomoyo: Sakura!! Tengo q ir? Estoy de vacaciones! Recuerda??

-Sakura: pero tomoyo!! Esto es importante!! Es la semana de la moda de New york y todos los diseñadote famosos e importantes estarán en este evento!! Así q no me des mas excusas y sube y vístete!!

-Tomoyo: Ok! Ok! Sakura…voy…y Shaoran??

-Sakura: el ya se adelanto, dijo q nos esperaría allá...no tarde…te espero aquí…

Comencé a caminar y al voltear vi como se sentaba y con una amplia sonrisa de me hacia ademán de seguir…me introduje al ascensor…realmente amaba la moda, pero hoy no tenia ganas de nada y sabes por q? Por q hoy se cumplen justamente esos 5 años q han sido los mas largos para mi…5 años desde que partiste y me dejaste aquí…claro q no sabias lo q siento y creo nunca lo sabrás…

Me cambie lo mas rápido q pude, un vestido escotada color amatista, un fino collar de la misma piedra y mi cabello suelto y tan largo como siempre, baje por sakura y esta se quedo con la boca abierta al verme…ciertamente Sakura era exagerada…aun así me dijo q me veía hermosa… no me importaba verme hermosa para nadie q no fueras tu…le sonreí y agradecí el halago y juntas nos encaminamos al evento…

Shaoran estaba en la entrada del local, muy finamente decorado y propio para el evento q estaba a punto de darse, grandes personalidades pasaban por allí, al verse con su novio sakura no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlos y vi como tiernamente se besaban…se que están en su derecho pero…por q me dolía tanto verlos así…quizás por q yo deseaba estar así contigo…mi querido Eriol.. Pero la vida me había negado ese derecho…Luego de saludar a las mil y un persona y recibir muchos halagos el evento dio inicio…externamente parecía prestar atención al desfile pero por mi cabeza solo tu recuerdo pasaba…no me di cuenta de las horas…y de repente sentí la mano de Shaoran indicándome q me levantara…al parecer había terminado el evento…Comencé a caminar detrás de el sin prisa alguna, Sakura me alcanzo y me informo de la fiesta posterior y q nos habían invitado…sonreí y dije: genial! Pero sinceramente mis ánimos estaban por el suelo…Juntos nos encaminamos hacia el hotel donde seria la recepción…sakura y shaoran estaban felices…yo por mi parte me limitaba a observarlos de reojo, entramos al hall del hotel, todo era muy fino y elegante propio de este mundo tan refinado, sakura muy pronto encontró a sus amigas modelo y shaoran hizo igual, yo me quede sola en medio del salón y aunque muchos tratan de hablarme al parecer sentían mi estado de ánimos y tras una breve contestación mía se alejaban de allí, todos parecían muy alegres, celebrando el éxito de una colega mía, ciertamente los diseños de Ann Mizuki eran hermosos, y estando en otras circunstancias yo estaría junto con ella celebrando este momento pero los recuerdos matan…y con el tiempo cobran fuerza en vez de perderla…no soporte mas el ruido del salón y decidí dar un paseo por el jardín del hotel…adornado con unas pocas luces daba un aspecto muy romántico…sonreí..si sakura y shaoran vieran esto seguro lo escogerían como perfecto lugar para besarse…volví a sonreír.. y seguí avanzando…cada vez alejándome mas del lugar, mire la luna y me pregunte si la estarías viendo al mismo tiempo que yo…

-La luna es preciosa no te parece??

Una ronca y masculina vos me saco de mis pensamientos y me voltee…frente a mi estaba un hombre alto, con unos músculos bien desarrollados, y q se notaban a la perfección por el ajustado traje color crema q llevaba, el hombre era blanco, cabellos negros y unas hermosas gafas sobre sus lindos ojos…No podía creer lo q veía…no daba crédito a esto…no podía ni articular palabra….

Que tal?? muy corta?? les prometo para la proxima inspirarme mas, pero para ello necesito sus comentarios asi q si sean bueno o malos son bn recibidos!


End file.
